warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Macha
Macha was a Farseer of the Eldar Craftworld of Biel-tan. Macha was the psyker who originally sealed the Greater Daemon in the Chaos artefact called the Maledictum, and sought to prevent its unwitting release by the unwitting agents of Mankind. Later events seem to show that her destiny is rapidly becoming intertwined with that of Captain Gabriel Angelos. of the Blood Ravens Space Marines Chapter. Macha takes a vow to kill him with the first chance she gets when he ignorantly destroys the Maledictum Stone, releasing the Daemon. Macha thinks twice about this pledge after being put in a desperate situation when the Necrons are awakened on the Tomb World called Rahe's Paradise, as it is known by the Humans and Eldar. The Eldar originally began targetting human psykers on the planet, the presence of which were weakening a device called Lsanthranil's Shield meant to keep the Necrons on the world in their slumber. Although the machine was restored to full power by the Farseer, preventing the Necron Lord from awakening, disaster came when the Blood Ravens Space Marine Strike Cruisers Ravenous Spirit and Rage of Erudition destroyed the Eldar vessel Reaper's Blade, releasing the contents of the Dark Reapers spirit pool aboard the ship into the atmosphere of Rahe's Paradise. The psychic feedback caused by this shattered Lsanthranil's Shield and roused the Necron buried beneath the world's surface. After fighting a retreating battle back into orbit, both the Eldar and Space Marine forces engaged the Necron space craft ascending from the surface of the planet. Soon, however, a Necron Shroud Cruiser rose from the surface and fled for the system's star, intending to use the energy of the star to recharge itself. While the two remaining Eldar craft, the Eternal Star and the Avenging Blade, along with the Ravenous Spirit, gave chase, the Strike Cruiser Rage of Erudition performed an Exterminatus upon Rahe's Paradise. This destroyed the planet and any remaining Necrons on its surface. As the Necron starship drained the energy from the star, recharging itself enough to enter combat, it fired a plasma arc at the Eternal Sta''r, causing tremenous damage and effectively knocking the Eldar vessel out of the battle. The battle was won, however, when the ''Ravenous Spirit fired its Exterminatus array directly upon the Necron ''Shroud''-class Cruiser, causing an internal explosion which led to an overwhelming power surge, destroying the Necron threat. At the same time, the Necrons were also rising in the Lorn System, roused by the Necron awakening at Rahe's Paradise. It is here that Macha and Gabriel Angelos next encountered each other on the Ravenous Spirit above the Lorn System's star. It is here that the humans and the Eldar join forces once again to combat the Necron threat. In the ensuing battle, Macha's starship, the Eternal Star, is destroyed. Macha receives the blade known as the Wraith of Vaul. It then appears that Macha transmutates her body into a pulse of green, psychic Warp fire, that shoots out from the front of the Strike Cruiser. A similar pulse was emitted from the Litany of Fury in the form of its Exterminatus Array, and both strike the Necron ''Scythe''-class Cruiser leading the Necron forces. The Necron Cruiser detonates, opening a void in the Warp through which all the remaining Necron forces are pulled. It is unknown if Farseer Macha survived her final transformation. Macha was armed with a Wraithblade and a Shuriken Pistol. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War '' (PC Game) Category:F Category:Eldar Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:Eldar